The Makings of a Rogue
by The Wandering Muse
Summary: Movie-verse AU; Set during X1. Did you wonder why Marie chose Rogue as her code name? One-shot  1/3  R&R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**A/N: Did you wonder why Marie chooses the name Rogue? AU - I partially dreamt this in my sleep. I used some of the definitions of rogue as prompts. Could be a one-shot, could be more…**_

Once upon a time, she lived an extraordinary normal life. She was that girl next door, always cheerful with a smile on her face. As an only child, her parents cherished and spoiled her. She was sheltered in a nice neighborhood from the ugly and fucked-up world. She was one of those students who always had perfect attendances; she never fails to get an answer wrong. Although not being Miss Cheerleader Popular, she still had a decent society of friends, few hopeful suitors in line, and most importantly, a boyfriend. Two years from now, she would graduate out of high school and be on her way to getting her degree in college, followed by her masters in whichever field she chooses, and then her PhD. Life was good. Life was easy and her name was Marie.

Marie sat on the piano bench and watched her childhood-best-friend-now-boyfriend, David; attempt to play one of her favorite songs, Chopin Minute Waltz Op 64 No 1 for her 16th birthday. It was a small gathering with family, friends, and her David. When everyone had bade her goodbyes and left her bedroom with full of presents, David stayed stating he had one more surprise for her and… that was playing one of her more difficult pieces. She watched his clumsy fingers hit the wrong note constantly and skipped over a few more complicated ones. He was far too slow and it sounded awful, but she knew he was making an effort. He loved her, that's all it matters.

"You could try a different piece, you know, an easier one like-"Marie smiled crookedly.

"Like Fur Elise? Everyone knows how to play that, Hun." David replied. "This is worth remembering."

"I'll remember your incessant banging on my poor piano," Marie laughed. She leaned in for a quick smooch but received more than she bargained for. David lifted her shirt and grazed his hands onto her smooth belly before going lower towards her shorts. She could feel his fingers creeping at the edge of her panties and slipping in. She broke the kiss to speak but was shushed by him. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

_But I'm not ready. Not for this_. Marie panicked and all hell went loose. She felt assaulted suddenly. _Is this what you're supposed to be feeling 'cuz I do not like this at all._ A series of foreign videos flashed in her mind and her head was pounding. _What is this?_ She sees herself in all of these foreign unknown flashbacks – her blowing out of the candles and cutting of the cake, her playing with all her friends, her being kissed by her parents and then by someone strangely familiar but David wasn't in it. _I don't understand… these aren't mine! Why am I the center of attention in all of them?_

Marie felt warped into total weirdness. Freaked out. It was like she was watching all of these videos of her and there was nothing she could do to stop this foreign assault. Emotion poured in from all corners and it wasn't hers. The playbacks changed abruptly and she sees… last Friday's football match but it showed the football members at close up, all screaming victory. Elated happiness and excitement poured into her. It hit her in waves and then she heard a groan.

Gone were the playbacks and Marie realizes she was back in her world. In her bedroom. With David next to her. "Oh my god, David!" He laid slumped over the piano, gasping for breath and his face was marred with purplish veins protruding. She did the next best thing she could only think of: scream. Her parents burst open the door, worried and all. She stood near the door, crying hysterically. Everything was different. She couldn't put her mind on it. Her head was pounding heavily and she could hear her parents scrambling up the stairs and bursting the door open. They looked worried. Her mama went straight to her and her papa went for him.

"What the hell happened here?" Papa went to check on David's pulse.

"I don't know. I don't know. I just touched him!" She chocks in between of cries.

"Call an ambulance. Quickly!"

"What's wrong? Marie, look at me." Marie had her eyes shut and she wished she could block them out, both in her head and them. It was too much to take in and as if Marie could feel a tentative hand reaching out to shake her, she screamed loudly. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

Minutes later, the police and the paramedics stomped her house and into her room. They hooked tubes and wires on him, placed him on a stretcher, and carried him away. Then the questions started and they wouldn't stop. Marie wanted them to just shut up and leave her alone. One of the police officers tried to comfort her physically but as freaked out and hyper sensitive to her surroundings, Marie scrambled back away. "Don't touch me!" became her repetitive monotone. In the end, a paramedic had to subdue her. Enveloped in darkness, Marie welcomes it.

She woke up fifteen hours later and the clock flashed the time, 8:20am. Thank goodness it was the weekend; she had two whole days to deal with this freaky accident. She picks up a new outfit in her wardrobe and nervously made her way downstairs to the kitchen and dining area to fix breakfast. Her parents looked up when she passes them by, and seats next to her mama. "I'm fine, Mama," Marie assures her because she knew, deep down, they wanted to know what really happened but didn't want to push her for answers. "I'm sorry I worried you, Mama, Papa."

"What happened, Marie?"

"I… I guess I freaked out. We were kissing and… then… something weird happened." Marie shrugs lightly, keenly aware that her parents were looking at each other worriedly. "I can't explain it."

She knew better than to say that. The way they changed their expressions immediately the moment she said weird to the discrete looks to each other as if she had no idea. Her parents were hiding something from her. Did this happen before when she was younger and blissfully ignorant or was she over-thinking?

Morning passed and it was now late afternoon. The phone rang and later Marie took the cordless phone away from her papa after hearing it was from David.

"Oh my god, David. How are you? Are you okay? I thought you died."

"Whoa! Marie, calm down. I'm feeling great, okay. Stop worrying. I won't die that easily."

Marie grinned happily and to her parents watching her interactions, she mouths that he's fine. Her papa breathes a sigh of relief and she bet he was thinking of lawsuit charges and that shit. She skipped upstairs with the phone in hand and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Don't joke like that. Seriously."

"Alright but… we should do it again," David whispered.

"Do what again?" Marie asked, clueless.

"C'mon Hun, don't play coy. You know what I'm talking about. Yesterday-" David replies.

Marie went white and she grips the phone harder. She hissed, "What if it happens again?"

"Marie, love. It was a freak accident. Doc says my asthma probably came back at an importune time whilst we were kissing and I didn't have my inhaler with me, so yeah." _He had an asthma attack? Okay, that sounds better than saying your girlfriend is …_

"Unless you're a closet freak," David went on speaking, unaware that the other had hitched a gasp. "But I've known you my whole life, there's no way you're one of them."

"Of course not. Must be a Freaky Friday moment," she tries to brush it off and with a quip, David replied without a beat.

"And we have Moaning Monday next. Have you started on the math project? I can't figure what Mr. Gou wants us to do."

~w~

Three days into school after that freak incident, Marie's day was smooth so far. She had to use the nearest bathroom urgently and so she did. She was about to leave the cubicle when she overheard some girls in front of the wash basin talking about mutants. "Wouldn't it be cool if you were a mind reader?" said one and the other scoffed. "Why would you want to read minds? Teleportation's cool. Won't have to worry about stupid flight rates and insanely long wait!" The former replied. "Then I can just pick answers off D'Ancanto's perfect mind. Talk about not having to study."

The girl didn't have to whisper; it was just the two of them or so they thought. "What if she is one of them? She always aces her exams and is dating one of the popular guys in school."

"Right, Jenny." Came a drawl, "It's called studying, dimwit. Besides, word's going 'round that once she loses it, he'll bounce to the next." They laughed and skipped away. Unbeknownst to those two girls, someone heard them. Every single word. She goes to the basin and washes her hands, deep in thought over the last statement. _What did they mean? What am I going to lose? The next what? What else did the gossip mill know about that I don't?_

Today couldn't have gotten stranger and stranger, can it?

First, she had this freak accident and David collapsed. Second, the gossip mill decided drama wasn't enough and decided to add her into the mix with a touch of mutant spice. The day after the accident, her parents start acting weirdly. The discrete looks thrown across her way, their whispering in the next room as if she couldn't hear, and the way they tiptoe around her as if she was a loose cannon; Nothing made sense anymore and then the forbidding thought flashed through her mind, what if… she was actually a… freak with freakish powers? Marie shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs threatening to bind her and fog her thinking. As if that would stop the train's speeding barrage, she scoffed mentally. What if David didn't actually have an asthma attack? What if the doc was wrong… or couldn't fathom David's symptoms that the asthma attack was the only answer because he was asthmatic before.

Marie decided she had to know more of the mutant gene but she couldn't ask her parents without them panicking. She had to find a way to chase her parents out of the house while she did some mutant-searching. It couldn't be coincidental that her parents announced that they had dinner plans with one of Papa's colleagues and she wasn't invited. What a relief! She made her dinner and immediately went straight into Papa's office. She booted up the computer and waited impatiently as the machine block took its time waking up. Finally she got onto explorer and googled mutants, and after clicking upon a number of anti-mutant websites. She found a decent one, giving a very thorough explanation of how mutants exist.

It stated mutants are considered to be Homo sapiens superior and are the next stage of human evolution. Mutants are born with genetic potential to possess special abilities, although they usually manifest at puberty. _But why were her parents so freaked out? It only happened once…_ She kept on searching for more answers to her parents' peculiar behavior and whilst clicking away, she knocked down some of his office folders and the carpeted floor was a mess of documents scattered everywhere. She hurriedly picked them up and an official document caught her eye. She placed everything else back into its proper location and sat down to scan the document.

She gasped loudly and covered her mouth with wide eyes quickly scanning the contents. Horror and disbelief spilled and coated document pages, black caps-lock words became letters muddled into a blur. Her world was turned up-side down and inside-out. _I was adopted? _Trevor and Stefanie D'Ancanto were not her biological parents. She was dropped off at the orphanage and the D'Ancantos had always wanted a baby but Ma- Mrs. D'Ancanto couldn't conceive and thus Marie D'Ancanto was born. She stared at a baby version of herself wrapped in a tight blanket and something shiny glittered. Was that a coin tucked into the folds of her little blanket? It couldn't be that very same coin which she claimed lucky?

~w~

A week later, school was back to normal. There were no rumors spreading about her and David. Her parents seemed to have calmed down and everything was fine. Yet why did she feel that everything was not as it seems to be. She had stayed back after school, sitting on the spectators' stands and watched the football varsity team practice. She watched David running up and down the field, practicing tackles with his teammates, and all she could think of were his memories flooding into hers. She was shaken out of her reverie by him, grinning. "Dreaming again, Miss Marie?"

His presence was enough to cause a beaming smile despite the inner turmoil and suddenly forgetting about the thought that she could possibly have a X-gene, she leaned in for a quick smooch. There were some cat-callings but nothing really happened. He didn't collapse. He wasn't on the ground having a fit. He was fine.

She was over-thinking. It was a silly habit that needs to stop. It caused her unwanted worry and fear as if mid-terms looming 'round the corner wasn't enough.

It was late and there was a storm coming in. The couple was on the way back from their regular stop, at a diner joking, fooling, and kissing. They were in his car, a sixth generation Honda Civic. Marie sat up straighter when he suddenly pulled over to the curb. It was at the bend, the road was empty and the trees rustled loudly, reminding of a storm approaching.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, confused.

He didn't answer and forcefully kissed her, all the while groping her. She tries to resist but he had more strength and power. She helplessly beat him on his chest with both arms and tried kicking him in the groin. But he was over-powering her and in her heightened state of pure panic and confusion, fear kicked in and she felt the violent mental assault begin. _No! Not again! Get out of my head!_ She tries to scream but her voice fails to produce a syllable. The process ended a lot faster this time and Marie, using her newfound strength, pushed David away from her. His face and visible skin were marred with ugly purple veins protruding. She didn't dare to touch him, from fear that she accidentally did kill him.

_Think, Marie, think! You cannot stay in this town anymore! The D'Ancantos will disown you, everybody at school will see what you really are – a freak!_

_But what to do first? What am I going to do with him?_ Her unconsciousness rose up, and she scrambled out of the passenger seat. She opened the car door to the back seat and painstakingly shifted him out of the driver's seat to the back without touching the flesh. The driver's door was pulled open and slammed shut as Marie restarted the car and stopped as David's memories swarmed to the forefront of her mind. As her hands gripped the steering wheel, she was assaulted by memories of his driving lessons. By the time she opened her eyes, her mind was clear and she knew exactly how to drive a car.

She parked David's unconscious body in a wheelchair at the local hospital and drove away. It was a small town and he was pretty popular. There was no need to leave his wallet with him; she had to buy herself some time. Let them think he was mugged. She parked David's car a block down from her house and quickly speed-walked to the entrance, and then pausing outside the door, she took a deep breath.

_I can do this. I can't let them know something's amiss. Yes, don't arouse their suspicions. Easier said than done._

She greeted her parents relaxing in the living room who were watching TV warmly and cheerfully as she could possibly muster. She even went so far to hug them both from behind. Her Mama was surprised by the tightness and looked up at Marie questioningly. She kissed her on the cheek with an added, "I love you Mama." _Even though I'm not your biological daughter._ She skipped upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Not a single creak on the stairs, just the TV blaring loudly. She was safe but waited for a few more minutes before pulling out her duffel bag and hurriedly packed as much clothes as she could. She also took all the money she was saving up to leave for Anchorage and her 'lucky' coin. Having a freaky power that could hurt a person physically, Marie made sure to pack all long-sleeved shirts, pants, gloves, and scarves. Leaving by the front door would not do, so she pushed open her window and climbed out of it. She carefully made her way down to the ground and ran towards the now-borrowed car.

Marie never thought of running away. She did, however, yearn for an adventure telling David how she always wanted to go backpacking with him to Niagara Falls, up the Canadian Rockies, and then reaching Anchorage last. Marie recalls the time when Sasha died; it was a four-year-old stray kitty Marie found abandoned in the back alley and had taken it home. She had asked her papa after crying buckets of tears that she didn't know what to do or how to live on without Sasha. Marie remembers him and his memorable words, "Darling, there are things that we never want to let go of, people including Sasha we never want to leave behind. But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life."

_Thanks Papa. I guess it's time for me to move on. Wish me the best of luck._

_Lots of love, Marie._

~w~

_**Review please; accepting all constructive criticism. This is totally AU but I like to know if it is worth continuing because there's supposed to be 3 chapters altogether, if my muse listens…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_To Lorelei Chase, thank you for taking your time to write a lovely review. I actually didn't know his name was David, thanks for the heads up._

_**Sorry for the delay. I was caught into the Dragon Nest hype and anything pertaining dragons.**_

Marie tried to make very little stops as possible, only stopping for gas and food. She made her bed in the back seat. These repetitive motions were going to be the death of her, and sooner or later she might have to start walking or take her chances hitchhiking. The car wasn't exactly in the best condition and the weather was getting colder. She needed to find a place to crash for a while and her money was running low. The car engine sputtered and died. _Great. Thank you so much, car. Where am I exactly?_

She slams the car door shut and grumbled. High rise buildings, very crowded streets, loud incessant honking and yelling? She was in downtown Manhattan, New York. She slung her duffel strap over her shoulders, checked to make sure every inch of her skin was visibly covered, before disappearing into the crowd. She didn't know where to go, already being overwhelmed in a bustling city and hustled along into the crowd. She figured if she kept walking, less people would bump into her, and she wouldn't be worried about seeing any more ugly veins or have the intense foreign assaults. The sun was beginning to set and the crowd had already thinned down and there were just a handful of people left. No gigantic flashy TV screens mounted on buildings. In fact, there weren't any more glittery shopping malls, just lots more depressing brick-red buildings and little shops here and there. Some street signs and walls were sprayed with graffiti. She was in the ghettos and to the right, a wall stood decorated with black graffiti and in the small corner, it read, "Welcome to Mutant City." _Oh the irony of it all! _She could not escape this curse.

With the night approaching fast, there was no telling what sort of dangerous people/mutants do at night. _Where to crash? I'll take my chances with… a dingy motel._

Marie entered the dusty, dark, dingy building and approached the man at the counter.

"Um, one room for two nights please," she said meekly when the bulky, unshaven man stared her down.

"Yer not make trouble or yer get out." he grumbled.

She nodded and he gave her a key and directions. "Freak" was his only muttered comment when she went upstairs to the top floor and into her new room filled of cemented cracks, spilling paint, broken furniture, cracked mirror, and a hard rock mattress. Did she forget to mention her previous residents were a half-eaten dead rat and cockroaches? She dropped her duffel bag on the bed and used it as a pillow. As of this moment, it certainly wasn't a great adventure. No doubt there'd be cops on her trail, her school classmates would probably go high on the latest gossip, most likely involving her, and she could never return home. A loud sound filled the room and Marie groaned. Starving, much?

At least her room had windows leading to rickety metal stairs all the way down. It was an escape route to avoid cops, shady neighbors or… just to avoid the grumpy landlord. The back alleys were fogged and dimly lit; however a couple of them were not empty as she thought. With curiosity, she looks on at a lone figure sitting on a stool at the end of an alley, reading in the dim lit area. Does the guy have some supernatural eyesight? She watches him from afar for a few minutes to ten minutes at most. Nothing happened. There was no excitement or action, in fact it was boring and she was starving. Turning back to her window to climb back inside, she moved to shut it. It was then she noticed a gang of four approaching the loner. The lone figure stood up, moved his stool away, and seemed to have disappeared into the fog. His head popped back out and the gang just disappeared into the fog. The figure sat back down again on his stool and continued reading.

_Huh. _

_Follow into the creepy fog or stay here in this icky room? _Marie weighed her pros and cons_. What if there was a secret entrance which leads to all sorts of excitement and adventure? It's what I want, right? An adventure. Take a risk._ She reached for the door knob but didn't turn it. What _if I go down there and can't get back out? What if they hate me?_ Marie paced up and down whilst biting her lip as she tried to imagine all angles of the scenario. Finally, her pacing wore her out and she lies on the bed. _What if they attack me?_ _It's not like my power is constantly on. I don't even know how to work the damn thing._ She stared at her gloved hands and peeled them off. She sighed. _Being a homo sapien superior is cool only if your power is cool too. All I can do is hurt others. How is it helpful or useful? Instead of being hailed as a heroine, I'll be charged as a… mur-murderer. _ She huffed. _Stupid, useless power._

Marie closes her eyes and sleep took over. _I'll do it tomorrow_… when there's no fog and the sun is up and shining brightly because no scary creatures will jump out and scare her to death.

~w~

It's straight down, to the right, take the first left and follow the path till the corner then the next right and through a long narrow alleyway lies a dead end. It was where the gang of four disappeared into the fog. Marie nervously shifted her duffel bag and looked down the empty alleyway. All she had to do was start walking now and she would reach her destination soon enough. She was reaching the corner to take the next right when she felt shivers rolling down her spine. _**"Turn around." **_Marie thought someone was following her and turned her head. No one was in sight. The sun was shining brightly and the alleys were empty. _Where is this person?_ Chalking it up to her nervousness, she forged on. The voice came again, _**"Go back home, kid."**_ _I-I don't have one._ Marie was beginning to hyperventilate. _What is this? Who was talking to her? Oh god, what if she was going crazy? This is definitely not the voice in your head thing. This is someone else… talking in your head._ "Leave me alone!" Marie screams loudly and begins to blindly run ahead, touching the wall with one hand.

She almost missed that dark, narrow alley and began walking slowly with trepidation, checking her behind every so often. This time, the voice became more urgent and Marie felt the need to obey. _**"Last chance, Marie."**_ She froze with shock. It knew her name. _How is it possible?_ _**"Anything is possible."**_ She stopped in her tracks and looks on ahead. Just a bit more and the dead end is right ahead… but can she do it? She came this far and she wants to go back because someone was talking in her head? Marie muttered to herself, "Stop being a coward. It's probably just some test."

"_**You cannot return to your past. Are you sure this is what you want?"**_

Marie grips her duffel strap tighter and continues towards the dead end, the beginning of her adventure. She reaches the dead end; there is no stool but a square-ish metal-like entrance. She yanks at the door handle with all her might. It didn't budge, not even a tiny bit. She glares down at the door, obstructing her from her adventure. She tries again but the door just refused to budge. She jumps on it, venting her anger. _Damn it! I'm here now. Wasn't this a test? I passed it. I got here. I didn't run. Now why the hell won't you let me enter?_

She sighed. All the elaborate directions to reach the dead-end… that held nothing. She picks up her bag and turns back to the narrow alley when this stranger appears in front of her. _**"Giving up that easily, huh?"**_ The stranger brushes past her and Marie watches her without saying a word. The female Asian was of slender build with violet streaks amidst jet black hair. She bends down on one knee and knocks firmly on the metal doors. The metal doors sprang open a couple minutes later and the woman in her twenties glances at Marie, "You coming?"

Marie follows the Asian through a series of turns and wonders what to say without sounding like a complete dunderhead. "Name's Psylocke," she said without looking back. "And you're Marie D'Ancanto, I know."

"How?" Marie asked. "I didn't tell you."

"We were expecting you."

Marie stops in her tracks, stunned and overwhelmed, unable to process the current events. Psylocke, the Asian, called out. "C'mon, it's not far." _What kind of a name is Psylocke anyway? Why hide underground?_ There were too many questions and no voices in her head to give answers to. They stopped at a lit underground tavern that seemed to be exclusively reserved for the inhabitants. Most residents looked normal whereas there were a handful that stood out too much. Marie noticed immediately in one secluded corner, the very same person who was at the moment reading newspaper, donned the same outfit she saw last night. _That's him._ She gasped when the figure looked up and tilted his cap as a way of greeting her and continued reading.

"That's Caliban. He's been tracking you since you arrived in Mutant City." Psylocke replied to her unspoken question and pulled a bewildered Marie to the opposite side of the tavern. Marie sat down at a table while the purple-streak Asian ordered a round of drinks. She mumbled to herself. "So these are all mutants?" She glances around the noisy tavern, breathing in and out as calmly as she can, all the while freaking inside. She resettled her gaze back to Caliban and asks, "So what is his power?"

"He can sense mutants' abilities and can track them no matter how far the distance." Marie crinkled her forehead in concentration. "So like a human GPS locator?" It earned a laugh from Psylocke. "Yes, yes. When you put it like that." Marie sipped on her drink thoughtfully before asking another. "What is this place? Why hide underground?"

"If you had a gift that no one has, how would you feel?" Marie responded quickly, "Special. Different."

Psylocke nodded. "People become jealous and would thus see you a freak. They're scared, Marie. You have this gift and they want to be exactly like you, a superior human being. This is…a safe place for people like us to gather around without having others judge us for who we are. The underground tunnels lead everywhere; we don't need to surface unless necessary. Right now, we're at the outskirts of the ghetto. You won't see a whole lot of us wandering around. Go deeper and there are more of us, not in hiding but living in peace."

"Okay, I think I understand what you're saying."

"You can stay with us and we only ask you that in return, you help us," Psylocke said. Marie played with the straw in her drink. "What kind of help?"

And quite suddenly, Marie felt a whoosh of air and out appeared this chocolate-skinned woman with tattoos on her right cheek and chest. She was dressed in black, hair in a tight bun, intense eyes that looked to have seen everything, and she held an intimidating expression with a no-nonsense attitude. Marie knew right there and then that this mutant was not to be taken lightly. The tattooed mutant looks at Psylocke and what seemed to be having a mental conversation that Marie clearly knew she was out of the loop. "This the newbie?"

The mutant turned back at her and she seemed to relax only for a moment as she introduced herself. "I'm Calisto, the leader of the Omegas. We'll take you in, help control your gift along the way, and in return, we ask you to help us. Come, I'll take you to your room."

Marie glances at Psylocke who offered a quick smile and a push, she follows the leader through another series of tunnels and up into the surface. She raps hard on the door and waited. The door opened, revealing a short-statured Asian man with a buzz cut. She follows into the house and into her new room. It was a single, small room that had only the necessary furniture you expect in a bedroom. Marie drops her bag onto the bed which had clean bed sheets and a pillow. "Thanks."

Calisto nodded. "Work begins tomorrow at ten. I'll send someone to pick you."

~w~

"You want me to do…what?" Marie exclaimed in horror and was immediately shushed by Quill. "I can't s-steal! Are you mad?" Marie toned down her volume but was still panicking. Calisto sighed as if she dealt with this on a daily basis. "Do you want to survive?"

"Yes!"

"Then go out there and pick some pockets. Surely you can tell the arrogant rich from the rest," she ordered. "That's your job now. Don't return unless you've got $500 at least." She hopped back down into the tunnels leaving poor Marie with Quill. Marie stared at the hole after Calisto's retreating back in horror. "B-but…" _First, it was murder and now it's stealing? Fantastic, just keep adding to my ever growing list of crimes._ She was rudely jolted back as Quill, having grown restless, dragged her into the crowd. He muttered lowly so she could only hear. "Just watch me. You'll do fine, kid." Marie watched as he purposely bumped into a rich, tall man in a dark trench coat carrying a sleek black briefcase. He apologized but the man did not stop and continued on his way. He proceeded on to another and another, all the while nicking wallets on unsuspecting people. People busying themselves, talking on the phone and texting with both hands and with their head down, concentrating on the words appearing on the screen quickly; they didn't notice a short-statured mutant busy stealing their wallets in front of them. He passed by her and nudged to get her moving. It was her turn now.

Marie followed the crowd nervously, glancing at the person next to her on both sides and in front. No one paid any attention. She swallowed hard, her mouth was dry and breathing was tight. She was a good girl. She never stole from people or killed someone dear. Her eyes, once blind, was now re-opened. She sees everything in a different perspective. Her senses became sharper. Every small, minor detail was taken into account. She walked closer next to the man yapping loudly into his phone. He didn't notice. Good. She slipped her gloved hand into his pocket, felt something hard, and pulled it out quickly. It was a wallet, heavy too. Without opening it, she peered at the top and saw multiple cards and cash. She slipped it into her coat pocket and continued onwards.

Several times, Marie found herself likening to squeezing herself between people even though she was deeply terrified someone else would catch her or that she might accidentally kill another person just by touch alone. The moment she made physical contact with them, she picked their pockets on each side quickly and slipped them into her deep trench coat pockets. The process continues repeatedly and time passed by like minutes. When she was hungry, she made a quick stop at the hot dog stand. No, she didn't pay. The mother had thought she handed the warm, delicious hot-dog to her son when in fact it was Marie who had intercepted. Should the mother noticed the hot-dog was never in her boy's hands or that his face was clean, Marie was long gone. By the time the crowd had thinned, the sun had already set and Marie was no longer in the busy streets of Manhattan, New York.

She was in a back alley, sat down on a step whilst waiting for a pick up, and counted the stolen cash. It was exactly $769 – three hundred more and she could earn a thousand in a day. A drain cover near her shifted and Marie waited impatiently as Quill's head popped out. "How it go?" Marie shrugged. "Fine."

"Okay, c'mon. I'm starving." Quill's head disappeared back into the dark hole and Marie looked around the alley, climbed halfway down, re-shifted the drain cover, and followed Quill back to another tavern similar to the first. However, there were a lot more mutants than the previous one. She figured Quill had brought her to deeper spots in Mutant City. The tavern was large, loud with cheers and screams. Mutants of all sizes and colors – she thought she saw a naked blue woman with short red hair slicked back walking barefoot – straddled the respective stools around the round cheap tables. No one paid her any attention. She did not stand out. No one looked at her differently. No one noticed the brunette looking lost as she tried to spot a familiar face. Quill had left her by herself as he darted forward and disappeared into the crowded room.

Marie walked slowly, trying to find either Calisto or Psylocke or even Caliban. Just as she was feeling a slight despair, the very same feeling she felt as a little girl, lost in a shopping mall because Mama said she be right back there and little Marie hadn't noticed where she went. Just as the emotions rose from the unknown in her chest, she felt a reassuring voice guiding her to a quieter side of the room. Quill was already there, counting his earnings, not paying any attention. Calisto nodded at her and Marie sank down onto the stool, exhausted and embarrassed she lost control of her emotions. Psylocke pushed a tray of food towards her and Marie smiled to convey her thanks. The food looked unappealing but Marie was too hungry and dug right in. It was like tasting a combination of porridge and cold chicken. Someone else plopped down next to her.

"Hi!"

Marie turned her head to see another girl of slender build like hers sitting next to her all perkily and excited. "Hey."

"I'm Boom Boom but everybody calls me Boom. What's yours?"

"Marie."

"No, what's your name?" Boom asked again, this time emphasizing on the 'name' at the end.

Marie stared at her dubiously. _Is this girl crazy?_ She just said it. _What is she talking about?_ "I just told you. It's Marie." Marie, who was beginning to feel tired, was starting to feel a bit impatient at what this girl-mutant was getting at.

"No…never mind. So what's your ability? Is it cool?"

Marie swallowed her last spoonful of porridge and muttered. "I-It's a curse." She quickly changed the subject and asked Boom a question for a change. "So why does everyone call you Boom Boom?" Boom smirked and cheekily announced, "Because that's my power, you know…it goes BOOM! Give me a target and I show you!"

Psylocke warned. "Not here, Taby. You want to show Marie yours, go do it outside."

Boom shrugged. "Next time then, Marie. Oh, if you want some normalcy, you can call me Taby. Whatever works!"

"How much did you get?" Calisto called out to Marie and she answered, "$750 plus." Calisto nodded. "Good work! You'll be doing the same thing for the next five days." _At least she's not asking you to rob a bank yet._

"That's it?" She asked Calisto who arched her eyebrow. "Yes, that's all you will be doing for this week. I didn't say forever." The leader left before Marie could get another question in. She turned to Psylocke who was still around.

"You'll help me with my power right? To help me control it…stuff."

Psylocke calmly answered, "So now it's a power? Didn't you say it was a curse earlier?"

"I never wanted this. All I wanted is a normal life. Is it too much to ask for?" Marie sighed tiredly. _I didn't mean to kill David. It just happened. If they can't help me…I'll find someone else._

Psylocke once again intercepted her thoughts and let a small sigh escape, alerting Marie. "Who said we won't help you? I can't help you if you don't tell me your ability and how it works."

Marie's face brightened. "So you'll help me?" Psylocke gave another sigh. "Only if you'll do what Calisto says."

~w~

For the next five days, Marie had obediently stolen money and valuable items from people walking the busy streets in Manhattan. Valuable belongings from the victims were pawned and all cash would disappear into the pocket of the leader. If one needed new clothes, their leader would send someone down to buy second-hand ones. The leader would change the order up every other week to do different duties in a close-knitted society. Calisto and Psylocke were a duo mission team from what Marie had overheard from Taby and other mutants she had quickly befriended. No one judged her differently; it was probably she had yet to tell the others about her 'curse.' They would disappear for a couple of days and then return with a new mutant in tow. Whenever Psylocke senses a mutant in distress and gets visions putting her in a trance, she would find Caliban and have him track the mutant. When said target was found, the duo would leave not before putting someone else in charge. Like Marie, Calisto would then send the newbie off to run some 'errands.'

Calisto would sometimes send Marie with Quill to the surface and sometimes Marie would do her task alone. She was terrified at first by the crowd that she walked on the outside of it. It did no good when you're supposed to be in the thick of the crowd to avoid getting caught. So Marie would always check to make sure every inch of her skin was covered except her face before heading to the surface. Calisto was right on one thing. The more she did it, the easier it became. She no longer had to look twice to pick a pocket. She was slowly but surely becoming very good with her task. Her earnings increased and by the end of a day, she made about a grand at least, while picking a handful of gold watches that she could give Quill to pawn those off.

It was the last day of pick-pocketing and after that Marie wasn't sure what Calisto would have her do, but she damn well hope there'd be more excitement. Taby had tag-along with her on this occasion and had caused her heart beat to beat faster than usual. Maybe it was because Boom was a trouble-maker at heart or that she loved the idea of a thrill if it meant getting caught using her explosive ability. Taby had wanted to show Marie her ability in public which Marie didn't seem to mind. However, the target in question was a jewelry store in the middle of Times Square and Marie spent futile efforts to coax her friend out. The idea of jail did not suit Marie well as her face was beginning to turn pale, but Taby had smirked and stated loudly, "If we get caught, I'll break the both of us out!"

"Make it three!" A strong gust of wind circled them and Marie wondered who said it as she didn't see anyone but Taby's face had cheered up as if she recognized that voice. Marie thought she had spotted a telltale of silver hair and then it had disappeared and so did the sudden gust. Marie found herself alone in the crowd; Taby and the mysterious voice were gone. She made her way out of the crowd to hear loud shouts and screams flooding said jewelry store Taby had wanted to blow up. True to her word, Marie gasped as her own two eyes watched people from said store ran out screaming and then BOOM! The shop exploded and the glass walls shattered causing major panic on the streets. She felt that very same gust of wind whipped past her and a boyish laugh. It just happened so very quickly that she stood there dumbfounded by the whole event.

Police sirens flooded the streets and hearing that sound alerted Marie as she blinked and wondered how long she stood there as people around her freaked and ran off in the opposite direction. She quickly made her way to the nearest alley and heard laughter. "Did you get all of it?" The blonde mutant asked her silver-haired accomplice who combed his slicked hair with his fingers.

"Where's the fire, man? Of course I got them all!" He pulled out a black bag and inside Marie saw the stolen jewelry. He zipped up the bag and hoisted it on his shoulder. "We pawn these off and we'll be filthy rich!" Marie waited for him to leave before rounding on Boom. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten caught!"

"But we didn't. We owned them!"

"This is what you mutants do? Robbery, pick-pocketing… what's next? Murder?" Marie exclaimed loudly, walking past Boom and heading to another alley in the same direction as the speedy mutant.

"You gotta do what you gotta do to survive."

Survive. Right. She didn't like pick-pocketing. She certainly didn't want to kill her boyfriend with her touch but she did and she couldn't rewind the past. She didn't choose this life she was saddled with. But like a curious cat she had to go find out what was under the fog. She could have left the ghetto and head north but she stayed. She made her decision. She stayed. Marie stopped short as she realized she was lost and that Boom was behind a few steps complaining she didn't recognize this passage.

"Great, Marie. We're lost! We should have turned left earlier instead of walking straight."

"I didn't hear you." Marie replied as she turned towards Boom whilst seeking out her coin for comfort.

Boom grumbled, "Next time I'll make sure to really explode something to gain your attention."

Marie grabs the coin and toys with it for a few minutes, trying to decide how to proceed. She pulls out her coin and tells Boom, "We turn at the next left for heads or we backtrack for tails."

She flips her coin and Boom caught it before the coin landed on her open palm. Shouts of "Hey! Give it back!" went ignored to the blonde as she turned the coin over to inspect it. After realizing said coin was not American currency she threw the coin back to Marie.

"Why do you keep that useless coin with you all the time? You're always holding to that dratted thing. What's up with that?"

Marie toys the coin in her hand and shrugged. "I've always had it with me. I don't know… It's all I've got." When she realizes she let a piece of her past slip, she quickly covers it up with a coin flip. "So…heads or tails?" She tries to gather herself under control. Boom eyes her for a bit longer and quietly sighed. "Tails."

She flips the coin and it landed on her open palm. "Heads. We turn left up ahead." It earned Taby a scowl that she lost to a coin-flip. "Whatever. Let's just go, Marie-who-won't-gimme-a-clue-on-her-power."

All was quiet except the squeaky sounds coming from both of their sneakers as the duo made their way back to the usual route they knew. Out of the blue, it was Marie who spoke up. "It's a German coin. It…came with me wrapped in a blanket..left in an orphanage."

"Okay…so what's your power then? You control metal?" Taby threw a side-long glance at Marie who shook her head. "I kill people."

Taby rolled her eyes and commented sarcastically. "Yea, dude. I kill people too like exploding them into itty bits. How exactly?" When Marie started fiddling with her gloves, a male gruff voice answered for her. "Class 3 mutant. Has the ability to absorb memories, skills, and powers through skin contact." The girls turned around to find Caliban and she was struck by a brilliant idea. "I know you can track mutants and sense their gifts but what if…you know other mutants you know, have the same ability I have."

He replied, "No other mutants I've sense have the same gift like yours. It's a rare talent; you should treasure it."

She glared at him. "Do you know how frustrating it is not being able to touch someone who love; to have to forgo without real physical contact?"

Taby exclaimed. "Whoa! That's harsh. That totally explains why you're always covered up. Damn! I thought you were always cold or something…" She trailed off. "We should name you the…Untouchable… Nah, that's too long."

He suggested to them that if they keep walking, they find themselves back faster before they know it. He begins to take his leave but Marie won't help him and ran in front of him. Taby had already left, talking to herself. "Wait! What if…Do you know… any mutants who had a similar gift like mine? It doesn't have to be skin contact but…something similar."

He pondered on her question for a bit and said, "Something similar you say? I've heard of a mutant that could…absorb any type of energy…Yes…but my dear that was a very, very long time ago. I must go now."

Marie called out to him, "Do you know where I can find him?" And all she got was a laugh and disappointment. "He's dead."

~w~

"Take a deep breath and try to relax, okay Marie?" Psylocke said, her hand slowly reached up to Marie's face. She nodded and then panicked again. "Wait! What are you doing? I'll kill you if you touch me." Psylocke sighed. "I'm not going to touch you and you have to calm down. I will be entering your mind to see how you used your power since you won't show me."

"You want me to kill someone so you can see how it works?" Marie shrieked.

"Do you want me to help or not?" Psylocke exclaimed. At the younger's embarrassed yes, she ordered Marie to close her eyes and clear her mind. Her hands slowly reached up to Marie's temple without touching her and closed her own eyes. Gently entering the shaken mutant's mind, she began shifting through memories of her past, ignoring the very recent ones, and managed to find the incident. She watched as the memory unfolded and replayed itself. She watched Marie and heard her panicked thoughts. Twice this incident happened, and twice Marie showed the same emotions. It couldn't be coincidental. Her gift was tied to her emotions; in fact it was stemmed to one specified emotion – fear.

Marie opened her eyes wide and the connection shattered. She realized how close Psylocke was and took several steps away until she reached a reasonable distance and waited for the Asian to come out of it. Psylocke blinked and noticed a huge gap of distance between herself and Marie. "Fear activates your gift, Marie. You can control it easily."

_I just have to stay calm? It's that easy?_ _**"Stay calm and you won't have to kill anyone."**_

"You have a lot of potential, Marie. You just need to know how to use it properly. We just need a willing participant to help you," Psylocke smiled whilst Marie's lips took the opposite direction when she processed the words. "You want me to absorb someone?"

"That freaking out episode isn't going to help. You need to control your emotions more." Psylocke stated. "I'll come up with something and someone next week. Homework for the next five days is…"

Marie groaned at the thought of homework. "Control your emotions or you could freak out at every suggestion I give and kill someone. It's your choice."

~w~

Marie was running errands underground and she was glad that this one didn't involve any troublemakers. Staying here for about a week now and there were more newbies around, she couldn't afford to be just as lost and confused as they were. Therefore she was happy Calisto was sending her out to run small errands such as splitting up the food rations to the other mutants who lived in the more isolated areas. She took over Quill's position in teaching the new recruits the basic tasks.

Whenever Psylocke had time to spare, she would seek out Marie and taught her the basic martial arts moves. They were mostly defensive since Marie was adamant on not hurting people. "I can hurt someone by touch. There's no need in learning offensive tactics," was Marie's remark when Psylocke demonstrated a couple of moves. While the statement was correct, it worried the Asian if Marie would actually do it if the only option is to temporary incapacitate the target. But no matter, for she had already found a suitable mutant for Marie's lessons; all she needs now is to convince Marie to shed those gloves and use her special gift. It only takes one touch and she will be there to stop the connection.

"I'm not doing this. I'll kill him." Marie exclaimed loudly, her arms crossed. The guinea pig in question sided with Marie as well, proclaiming he was too young to die. "No way, lady boss. I'm at my prime; it'd be a waste now to just submit myself to a dangerous experiment." He attempted to subtly walk backwards only to bump into Taby, who heard the loud commotion and had appeared to investigate. She had a huge grin plastered to her face as she grabbed hold of the fleeing teen. "Oh no. I wanna watch this."

"C'mon man. She's going to drain the life outta me." Quicksilver whined. "Why am I your guinea pig? Couldn't you find someone else?"

If Taby's grin couldn't grow any wider, it somehow manages to for she released Quicksilver who had only gone behind Taby's back as if he could hide behind her; to Psylocke and Marie's chagrin, she volunteered herself. After which the group had descended into frantic shouts and body blocks all due to Taby's insistence that Marie stop being a scaredy-cat and touch her. Didn't Psylocke say all it takes is just one simple touch? So why was Marie fussing so much? _Oh hell to this waiting!_ Making an impulsive decision, she generated a small blast and fired it to the ground, creating a distinguishable boom causing everyone to stop their attempts to let her near Marie. Taby was not a stupid blond; she already had an inkling of what her friend could possibly do, so she grabbed Quicksilver's hand and brushed Marie's cheek.

The teen was quick on his feet but not his mind fortunately for Taby. She watched Marie's expression become pained as a soft gasp was emitted and trembled. Psylocke moved swiftly towards Marie all the while calling her name. She grabbed Marie's shoulders in order to calm her down but the gesture gave the wrong impression and she fled from the group with Quicksilver's ability. Speaking of him, Taby looked down at the teen who glared at her. "You could have warned me earlier."

Taby sniffed and examined her nails as if he never spoke. "Right. Like you would agree to it." Psylocke rounded on Taby angrily and grilled her on the importance of building young Marie's trust and her safety hinges on the lessons. "Are you listening to me, Boom? You can't go around making moves like that!" Taby calmly walked away from the pair and towards the same direction where the "student" had fled. "BOOM! Get back here!"

~w~

Marie crumpled into a ball and cradled her head as the foreign assaults attacked her in waves. The process was quicker than the first but it still drained energy from her, leaving her panting on the ground. Her head was throbbing painfully; this was worse than a migraine. She remembered Psylocke's words from earlier sessions and focused her remaining energy to calm herself down. She breathed slowly and stayed in that position until the pain went away.

Marie vowed to herself at this point on, she would not freak out at everything, not when she could now control this ability she was born with. She slowly trudged back, her hand seeking out the coin she always carried. Upon finding the small, round object, she breathed easily as she sought comfort from it. Why that coin was able to calm her down, she had no idea.

Marie heard footsteps coming towards her and grips the coin firmly. They belonged to her trouble-maker friend who had slowed to a walk. She loosens her grip but did not let it go. Taby peered at Marie's stoic expression. "You look fine. See, I knew nothing bad was going to happen. Ya ran off like lightning. Psylocke is worried about your safety yada yada."

"No thanks to you." Marie replied.

"Look, I know safety is important too but none of you were doing anything exciting, so I did what I had to do and you looked fine to me. You should be thanking me. I mean at the rate you were freaking out, you would never agreed to the experiment so someone had to lend a helping hand…"

"Boom…"

"Yeah?"

"Danger is not my middle name."

~w~

_**I would appreciate very much if you reviewed. It means a lot, even if all you have is constructive criticism. I can work with that. To be continued soon.**_


End file.
